


绿林新叶（Chinese Version of "New Leaves in the Greenwood"）

by lastseventh



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastseventh/pseuds/lastseventh
Summary: 故事发生在第三纪元1000年左右，瑟兰迪尔仍在适应他作为新国王的身份，并欣然接受了甘道夫给他的建议，过了些时日后，甘道夫再次造访，发现了一个意外之喜。





	绿林新叶（Chinese Version of "New Leaves in the Greenwood"）

**Author's Note:**

> This is chinese translation of New leaves in the Greenwood. Thanks to author deathherselfie, and her lovely characters, here is her original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875575.   
> All kudos to her!

米思兰迪尔与绿林的国王站在离庆典人群稍远的地方，望着灯光后愈加浓重的黑暗。现在仍是早春时节，即使在微光中也能看到远处的树木，但绿树抽新芽，无惧地对抗着黑暗，带着勃勃生机闪耀光芒。

“我必须说，”米思兰迪尔饮了一口手中的烈酒，“我不明白你为什么抵触拉达盖斯特的建议。你看，这不是孕育新生命的大好时机么。”

“我怎么抵触他的建议了，米思兰迪尔？”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，“我们正在对树木欢唱，祝愿林中所有生命繁荣兴盛。”

“所有的？”

瑟兰迪尔的眼神锐利地瞪向他，“林子可能需要我们，我们也需要它，”他说道，“我们虽住在洞穴中，但这里不是多瑞亚斯，也不是萝林。大多数人仍旧觉得它很危险。”

“你真的会认为自己的王国不安全？”米思兰迪尔哼哼道。瑟兰迪尔的眼中闪过一丝自我怀疑，然后他再次朝树林里望去。

“我们人太少了。”他喃喃地说。

“那就多多繁衍后代！”米思兰迪尔吹胡子瞪眼地回他。

“我没有我父亲或他先辈的力量。我没法保证他们的安全。”

“可你有自己的独有力量：来自你的人民的信任。它不是可以等闲视之的兵戈，但我认为你有能力肩负它的重量。这些绿叶就是证明。”

“我的妻子在对树木唱歌呢。”瑟兰迪尔嘟哝道，也许并不打算让米思兰迪尔听到——但有时他怀疑这位老人是不是真的有着和精灵一样卓越的耳力，因为他立刻听到了回应。

“我觉得她不会介意对着一只小精灵唱歌的吧。”米思兰迪尔轻笑了一声，回到庆典中去，留瑟兰迪尔一人站在那，红晕染上脸颊。

第二天，拉达盖斯特就忙不迭地扯着米思兰迪尔的衣袖，催促他赶紧离开。

“蝴蝶要飞走了！我们必须跟着蝴蝶！”他火急火燎地说道。尽管米思兰迪尔压根弄不明白这到底有什么重要的，可还是收拾好了寥寥几件行李，和他的朋友一块往西边走了。

“‘跟着蝴蝶’，”当他们匍匐爬过荆棘时，他低声自语道，“‘跟着蝴蝶’！”

那次他没能赶上巨鹰，过了好几年，他才敢再次踏上去往大绿林的冒险征途。然而这一次，他被困在了小道上，没有理会任何一只可能经过的蝴蝶。

那时正值盛夏，林中枝繁叶密，米思兰迪尔动用耳目之力探查周围的环境。它听起来基本上和其他森林没什么两样；灌木丛中偶尔传来沙沙声，各处都有此起彼伏的鸟鸣，此外就是大片大片的寂静。脚下的道路越来越宽，他逐渐接近瑟兰迪尔的宫殿了，突然，他听到一阵多年都不曾听到的明亮嗓音；那是小精灵的笑声。米思兰迪尔禁不住笑了起来，虽然那不过是一阵低声轻笑，可孩子们的声音立刻消失了。

“我不是坏人，小家伙们，”他朝着一片绿植大喊，不知道孩子们的具体方位。一阵长长的沉默后，一个小脑袋从矮树丛里钻了出来，一双好奇的大眼睛——也略带着些惊惧——抬起望着他。

“你好呀，小家伙，”米思兰迪尔弯下腰，以便和孩子平视，他抓着手杖保持平衡，并不介意自己的胡子都扫落在了地面上。

“你，你是……”小精灵谨慎地靠近他，开口道，“你是次生子里的一员吗？我妈妈跟我说过你们！她经常歌唱贝伦和茜玛丽尔的故事—你知道他们吗？虽然我觉得贝伦的胡子没有你那么长！”米思兰迪尔想，这孩子一旦壮起胆子，根本就停不下来啊。他的猜想没有错，还没等他反应过来，娃娃就不经允许，小手抓上了他的胡子——倒不是说他有多介意。

“我不确定贝伦的胡子有多浓密，”他说道，“但他如果想蓄胡子，那肯定还是可以长出一大把的。大多数伊甸人都会长胡子。”

“那我应该多见一些伊甸人，”孩子抓着米思兰迪尔的胡子，低声咕哝着。然后他突然大声叫起来，“利尔文！莱格里诺！这个人不危险！”

两个小精灵小心翼翼地摸出来，看上去仍十分提防米思兰迪尔。第一个孩子准备退后，可是手指缠在他胡子里拔不出来了。

“确实一点都不危险！”米思兰迪尔哈哈大笑，帮他把小手解放出来，“大多数人会警告他们的孩子，不要和巫师打交道。”他加了一句。三个孩子都倒抽了一口气。

“但是先生，我们不知道你是巫师呀！”小利尔文尖声答道。

“我们应该现在就离开！”小莱格里诺嘶嘶地说道。

“我觉得，我的父亲不会对闯进他林子的巫师特别友好的。”第一个孩子阐明立场。

“哦？”米思兰迪尔站直身体，一时间忘记这样有可能会吓着孩子们，“那么敢问你的父亲是？”

“他是欧罗费尔之子，瑟兰迪尔，绿林的国王，”孩子大着胆子声明道，“我是他的儿子，王子莱戈拉斯。”另两个小精灵躲在他身后，看上去既为他们自己，也为莱戈拉斯感到害怕，“而你，巫师，正在非法入侵！”

“我没有非法闯入这里，小王子，我关心所有的土地，”米思兰迪尔睿智言道，“而我也不相信你的父亲会赞同你对他的老朋友做出如此大胆的判决。我名叫米思兰迪尔，早在你出生之前，就已多次造访这些林子啦。”

“那我应该领你去见我的父亲。”莱戈拉斯尽职尽责地说道。

“我们就不能直接回去么？”小莱格里诺悄声问莱戈拉斯。

“但我们正在回去呀，”莱戈拉斯说道，“只不过，我们要带上巫师一块走。”莱格里诺并没有变得安心一点，但还是选择信任他的王子；毕竟，莱戈拉斯是他们当中最年长的那个，虽然不过区区三岁，但对年幼的精灵来说，已经是好大好大的差距了。

于是他们一块上路了。甘道夫发现自己又逐渐偏离原先的小道，跟着三个小家伙走进茂密的林子深处。孩子们一声不吭——莱格里诺和利尔文是因为仍旧对他抱有戒心，莱戈拉斯则是因为他知道绿林的卫兵是从不说话的——米思兰迪尔自己轻哼着蕾茜安之歌，因为刚刚莱戈拉斯还提到这茬。

‘我很高兴他还是接受了我的建议，’当他们钻过树枝，爬过荆棘的时候，他想道，‘但我怀疑，这群孩子是不是光带着我在树枝间乱转啊？’他有一种奇怪的预感，感到自己正怀着一种更沉重的心情，穿行于比这些还要古老的森林。

一大群蓝色的蝴蝶从他们眼前飞过，他的思绪被打断了。米思兰迪尔没往心里去，可孩子们因为这小小的插曲把害怕都忘到脑后，咯咯笑着地追着它们跑。

“留在这里，莱戈拉斯·绿叶！”米思兰迪尔说，“别回到林中，还不到时候！你必须做我的领路人，而我早就受够追逐蝴蝶了。”

“啊，但它们很漂亮啊。”莱格里诺抱怨道，忘记自己还害怕着巫师，沉浸入了他新的忧伤中。

“有其他巫师擅长和蝴蝶交流，小家伙，但我擅长和国王与领主们往来，”米思兰迪尔的声音里透着睿智。

“但你自己说的，你也追过蝴蝶，”莱戈拉斯说道，接着他们一行人回到了原先的道路上。

“说来话长了，”米思兰迪尔叹口气，“也许不该由我来讲这个故事。我的朋友拉达盖斯特更有这个资格，如果你们对蝴蝶十分感兴趣的话。”

“那拉达盖斯特就是擅长和蝴蝶交流的那个咯？”利尔文问道。

“你的脑子转得很快！”米思兰迪尔笑道，“是的，拉达盖斯特是所有生灵的朋友。”

“你不是吗？”莱戈拉斯皱起眉问。他们已经走进一块空地，一小撮精灵聚集在这里。

“现在，小绿叶，你正在曲解我的话。”米思兰迪尔温和地劝诫道。

“你说的绿叶是什么意思？”

“你的名字用通用语就是这么说的，”空地那边传来一个温和的声音，瑟兰迪尔很快来到他们身后。

“感谢你们的帮助，”米思兰迪尔对孩子们微笑道，“不过我觉得你们可以去追蝴蝶啦。”

夜深了，林中一片寂静，孩子们唱着歌睡着了，大人们都在树林里漫步。瑟兰迪尔和巫师在熟睡的孩子们身边坐定，原本严肃的谈话早已变成友好的闲聊和闲适的沉默。

“你给他起了个很适合的名字。”米思兰迪尔打破了沉默。

“他的出生预示着绿林的新时代，”瑟兰迪尔说道，他话语的分量在黑暗中显得更加明晰，“虽然，我担心这份安宁不会持续太久。”

“他很勇敢，”米思兰迪尔安慰道，“他自己一个人跳出来，而且手指头还缠住了我的胡子。”瑟兰迪尔哈哈大笑，他的笑声轻快而悦耳，只是很快就消失了。

“我担心总有一天他的勇敢会给他带来麻烦。并不是说我预见了这一未来，因为我无法预见未来，但是我曾亲眼见过，勇气会带来怎样的下场。”话毕他们都不言语了。一只飞蛾闯入夜空，米思兰迪尔凭它羽翼上的闪光才判断出它落在了自己手上。

“我上次来这的时候，并未给出轻率的建议，”他思忖着说，“若有一日，莱戈拉斯的勇气带他离开了你的森林，我会尽我所能保证他走在正确的道路上。”

“我注意到你没有说‘安全的道路上’。”

“生活里没有哪条道路是真正安全的。”米思兰迪尔答道，“但他带着我走出了你称之为森林的迷宫，我怎么能不报答他，让他在我熟知的大地上畅通无阻呢。”

“我记着你的话，米思兰迪尔。”

不知为何，他们二人心中都涌上些许担忧。

完。


End file.
